A Surprise Revise, No Loophole
by Xena Avenger
Summary: As the title suggests, my version of how Angel and Buffy would spend their morning had he not lost his soul in Buffy Season 2, Surprise/Innocence. One-Shot.


Surprise Revise, Angel never loses his soul. Alternate Universe.

It always bothered me how poorly the writers treated Angel's soul. So this is my version of the how Buffy and Angel should have woken up together, had Joss not been all 'Evil Angel' happy.

...

Angel slowly awoke, feeling warm for the first time in centuries. He looked down at the young woman sleeping next to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her hand lying atop his. A smile slid across his lips as her watched her sleep. Listening to her slow heartbeat and feeling her warm gentle breath against his shoulder. He could have stayed watching her for hours, held mesmerized by her beauty.

He didn't know how much time had past, he wasn't paying attention to_ that_, when she slowly began to stir.

Buffy opened her eyes, like how one does after a dream. She fully expected to be lying in her own bedroom, alone. She turned her head and spotted Angel watching her.

"Good morning." He said to her quietly.

A smile snaked across her lips, "Hi" she squeaked, a mix of excitement and embarrassment when she noticed he had been observing her as she slept. The intensity of his gaze brought out a rare self-conscious streak in her, "Let me guess, looks like a cat died on my head?" she said reaching her hand up to the rat's nest she knew her hair would be.

"You look beautiful." He said simply.

She relaxed a bit and smiled. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

He grinned, "Only you."

She settled back down again, curling further into him, feeling ecstatic that they had finally taken their relationship to the next level. "Wow, we…umm…did it." She said, still getting her head around the idea she wasn't a virgin anymore.

He brushed a stray hair from her forehead, "We did." He answered with a grin.

"That was, different." She said, unsure how to express what she was feeling.

His smile faded, "Did I…Are you…Ok?" he asked, realizing since it was her first time, he could have hurt her.

She looked up at him, "I'm perfect. I feel just like I've always wanted to." She replied.

His worry faded, "How's that?" he asked.

"Like a normal girl, lying in the arms of her normal vampire lover." She answered.

He grinned and kissed her cheek.

As she lay against him, Buffy couldn't help but wonder, "Was it good?"

He looked down at her, "What?" he asked startled.

She looked up and realized she had spoken aloud. Her face went beet red, and she moved back a little, careful to keep the sheets covering her bare chest. "Oh, I mean…ahh…I didn't mean…umm…well it's just you're…experienced, and I'm…not."

He understood her anxiety and quickly tried to kill it.

"Experience is nothing." He said to her, she looked at him quizzically and he explained. "I've had sex with hundreds of women." He said to her, she visibly shrank back a little, eyes wandering away from him. "Oh." He lifted his right hand and ran his thumb along her cheek, gently turning her face towards his. Looking into her eyes he said, "But I've only made love once Buffy, and that was last night with you."

She felt her heart quicken. "Really? But wait, aren't those the same thing?"

He smirked at her innocence and shook his head, "No, they're really not. Sex is…physical…it's based solely on pleasure, no emotional attachment. Making love is so much more than that. There are so many levels; I couldn't even begin to describe them to you. Believe me when I say making love to you completely blows anything else I've _ever_ done out of the water."

A tear ran down her cheek as she saw the honesty and love showing in his warm soulful chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks had flushed a ruby red again, she felt like she was drowning in his eyes. "It was that good?" she asked not quite believing him.

He pulled her back down, his lips against her ear, "It was beyond good, it was perfect."

Relief flooded her, and love, lots of love too. "I love you." She said as she nestled into him.

"I know now more than anything, how much I love you." He said drawing her even closer. She melted into him, letting go of the insecurities and fears she had since she entered his apartment that previous night.

Angel glanced up at the clock, the darkness of the room was no issue for his demon eyes.

"You should go." His voice called from under her.

She turned her head to look down at him. "You want to get rid of me already?" she asked.

He hugged her tighter, "Not at all. If it were up to me, I'd never let you go again. But you have school, and your mother must be worried sick you didn't come home last night, not to mention Giles and the gang must be concerned we didn't check in."

She sighed against his chest, knowing he was right and hating it. "How come you always have to be the voice of reason?"

He kissed her cheek, "It's my job, I'm old."

She laughed, and pulled further against him, without words telling him to keep kissing her. He didn't disappoint. She turned her head and her lips melted with his, passion growing between them again. She ran her hand over his chest, backing her mouth from his just enough to allow for speech. "Can we…do it again? Before I have go?" she asked shyly, uncertain exactly how this worked.

His brow furrowed, concern flashing in his eyes. "Are you sure? I know the first time can be…painful. I don't want to hurt you…" he said his eyes looking down. She kissed his lips to stop him from talking.

A moment later she pulled back and replied, "Slayer remember, I heal fast. Besides, I didn't feel any pain; I was too busy being in love with you." The worry melted from him as her lips resumed their place over his.

After a few minutes of lust building kisses, he spun. She laughed against his lips as he rolled on top of her. Her arms snaked around his neck, running though his hair and along his back.

She felt his cool body reacting to her touch, felt his arousal for her. It gave her a boost of pride knowing she could elicit that sort of reaction from him. She lifted a leg and ran her knee against his side, silently telling his she was ready. A moment later she moaned into his mouth as she felt him gently enter her. Their lips never ceased as he positioned his body over hers, he let her body adjust to his presence inside, and then tenderly began to make love to her again.

After a few minutes he pulled his lips from hers and began to pepper her neck and face with kisses, he didn't want to obstruct her breathing, which was increasing as he gradually sped his movements. She began to pant beneath him, and to his surprise, to quietly chant his name against his ear.

Encouraged by her body's responses, he deepened his rocking and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from her. He felt her body nearing release, which filled him with unbounded excitement; he had been too gentle for her to have one the first time. He had felt guilty over satisfying his own desires in her earlier, but he could make up for it now.

To say Angel was an expert in pleasure was an understatement, he had been well rounded _before_ becoming a vampire, then spending over one-hundred years with Darla, a certified expert with hundreds of years of experience, he was a master. Within minutes of utilizing some of his experience she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Bliss flowing off her in waves.

He felt her body reacting as the orgasm overtook her, his lips clamped over hers as she screamed his name into his mouth. He devoured it. As her walls clenched around him he too was drawn into orgasm, he groaned/growled as he released inside her.

She shook with the after effects of spontaneous euphoria. Gently he rolled off of her and collapsed beside her, his own body tingling with bliss. Within a second she was laying atop him, claiming a spot on his chest as her own, he certainly wasn't going to argue. His arms encircled her waist and back and held her tight.

"Oh…my…god!" she panted into his warm skin, heated by her body and the passion they had just shared. He smiled at her when she looked at him. "That…that didn't happen the first time…I would have remembered that." She said while trying to regain her breath. She could feel the flush in her face and the sheen of sweat on her body, and was slightly jealous of Angel who had neither.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll make sure it happens from now on." He reassured her.

She leaned down and nuzzled against his cheek, "Ok. Good. Do that." He grinned with pride.

After a few minutes of just laying together, enjoying the feel of one another, he looked at the clock and told her the time.

She turned her head, "I don't want to go. Can't I just stay here with you, forever." She pleaded halfheartedly into his neck.

"Sure." He said, "After you graduate and you're no longer a minor."

She turned to look at him. "Fuddy-duddy."

He grinned, "Yup."

"I still have two hours before school starts. I could call my mom and tell her I was at Willows and fell asleep on accident. Oh, and you can walk me to school, we can tell Giles about the judge together…and you can hang in the library until classes are done, I can spend lunch with you…and my free period." She daydreamed aloud.

"Unless you want a big dust pile for a boyfriend, I don't think walking you to school is a great idea." He countered.

She shrugged, "We can take the sewer tunnels." She tried.

He shook his head, "I'm not bringing you to school via sewer. Besides, you need to go home for clothes, they're still wet." He reasoned.

She sighed in defeat, knowing she had to leave but knowing she wouldn't be Buffy is she hadn't tried to worm out of it.

He sat up, bringing her with him. He kissed her cheek, "Come on. Get dressed." He said as he grabbed the discarded cloths he handed her last night.

"But I still have two hours." She pouted.

"I know." He said to her as he glided from under her and out of bed. She watched happily as he crossed the room naked and pulled a pair of sweatpants from his drawer. A slight frown crossed her lips when he pulled them on. "That's why I'm going to cook you breakfast first."

She instantly brightened and hopped out of bed, the idea of food suddenly awakening the hunger she had forgotten about. "Okay!" She said eagerly as she slipped on his over-sized shirt, the hem reaching half way to her knees.

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen; a moment later he scooped her up and deposited her on the counter. "So what do you want?" he said looking level into her eyes.

She smiled, "Oh, I like looking at you without getting a neck cramp" she joked while pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. He eagerly let her pull him in and nuzzled his mouth against her neck. "What do you have?" she answered his previous question.

"Hmm? Oh umm…sadly not a lot…ahh...pancakes?" he answered, only half conscious as he lost himself in her alluring scent. The wonderful scent of her vanilla body lotion and the smell of sunshine and power was Buffy's signature plus mixed with the potent aroma of sex was starting to rumple his mind. For one single second he thought of ripping her off the counter and slamming her on the table and making love to her again and again. His demon suggested he slam her against the table a bury his fangs into her neck. The thought sent a bolt of horror through him, instead of either, he pushed his desire away and smiled at her. "Pancakes it is then." She answered.

He quickly pulled away from her to add some much needed distance between her and his demon's dark desires. As he busied himself getting a frying pan out of the cabinet and mixing the pancake dough, she sat swinging her legs on the counter, just watching him and looking good enough to eat. While he was cooking she hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back, the cool sensation sending a shiver of desire though her. She looked up and focused at his tattoo.

The smell of the cooking pancakes roused a grumble from her belly. She laughed, knowing he heard it and pressed her face further into his body. "Guess I'm a little hungry."

"They'll be ready in another minute or two. Oh, I don't actually have syrup. Sorry, I forgot." He apologized to her.

She shrugged, "That's ok. Knowing you made them for me will be more than enough sweetness."

Buffy got an idea and quickly opened the cabinet and pulled out a mug. He frowned at the loss of her warmth along his back, "I don't have any coffee." He admitted when he saw what she was doing.

"It's not for me." She said as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out his container of blood.

"Buffy?" He questioned, a bit nervous.

"You're making me breakfast, I can't make yours?" She furrowed her brow in thought, "or would this be technically dinner for you?" She shrugged and poured the blood into the mug. "Hot or cold?" she asked, not knowing which he preferred.

"Ahh…cold is fine." He said, still wigged by the idea of her handling his blood.

She put the container back and placed the mug on the counter as she awaited her meal to finish.

A minute later Angel flipped the pancakes onto a plate and turned to find her leaving the kitchen with the mug.

"Hurry up, before my breakfast gets cold." She called from the other room.

He followed her voice back to the bed, at his questioning glance she said, "What? Did they not have breakfast in bed back in the powdered wig days?" she teased as she slid back into bed and patted the spot next to her.

He shook his head fondly and slid in beside her. "Don't get any crumbs in the bed." He said half-joking.

She smirked and snatched the plate from his hands as she handed him the mug.

"Mmm cinnamon." She said as she dove into the pancakes, the spices he added to the batter making syrup completely unnecessary, if not detract from the taste.

She was half way through her stack when she said to him, "It's going to get warm."

He looked down at her, sitting across his lap, back resting against the wall as he sat against the 'headboard', her legs folded over his lap. "What?" he asked confused, not sure what she meant.

"Your blood, you haven't touched it. And since the room is warmer than the fridge…the blood will get warmer instead of cold." She said matter of factly.

He nodded, "Oh, right." He cast a quick glance at the cup, really wanting it, but still uncomfortable drinking in front of her, especially in such an intimate setting.

Shaking her head she dashed her hand out and dipped it into the cup, getting a drop on her finger and dabbing it on his lower lip. He was startled by the act but unconsciously licked the red liquid from him lip.

He tensed and closed his eyes as he felt his face change, his demon's reaction to blood and demanding more. He suddenly realized he was famished. He quickly turned his game face away from her, embarrassed by his weakness to keep it contained.

"Yeah, blood, not my favorite. But spending years washing it out of my clothes have done wonders to desensitize me to it. Honestly, it doesn't bother me." She said to him. Not even noticing his face changed, she reached up and turned his face to hers. Looking into his bright yellow eyes she told him, "I know what you are, but it doesn't matter, I love you. You don't let me hide from you, so don't go all elusive on me." She scooted to sit against his chest, "I just want you to be happy and healthy, and if that means I need to get a funnel and pour your food down your throat I will." She finished her threat with sass and a fire in her eyes.

He looked at her, a bit surprised by her assertiveness, not that she wasn't assertive, but not usually towards him. He had to admit, it sent a wave of desire through him.

She glared back, almost daring him to say 'no'.

He lifted the mug to his lips and took a long slip.

"There, was that so hard?" she as she smiled at the victory and turned her attention back to her own plate.

After a moment, he relaxed a bit, loving the feeling of her sitting in his lap and leaning back against his chest. He looked down, his yellow eyes focusing on her neck; before his demon could even contemplate an inconceivable idea he drained the mug, sating his hunger.

His face changed back to human as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She sighed and leaned further against him. The empty plate forgotten. She cast a glance at the clock and frowned, "I have to go." She said after a few minutes. "You know that whole school thing. Besides, my mom probably called the cops by now."

"Yeah, you should. If you go now you'll have plenty of time to shower and get to class." He whispered against her ear.

Neither of them moved.

She laughed, "We're doing it again."

"What?" he asked.

"The whole, 'say one thing but do the opposite' thing we do so much." She answered.

He smirked, "Who? Us? Never happens."

Reluctantly she pulled away, not looking at him, because if she did she might just jump back into his arms. She got up and picked up her still damp clothes from last night and heading into the bathroom to change. She freshened up the best she could in a vampire's house, no cosmetics, no toiletries and the worst offense of all, no mirror! After a few minutes she walked out of the bathroom, he wasn't in bed anymore, she decided it was good thing, helps to deter that motive.

She walked back into the living room, wondering if she should just leave now to avoid the temptation of staying. Buffy decided she couldn't do that; it would be too rude to sleep with a guy then not at least say goodbye.

He walked back into the living room from the kitchen, fully dressed to help keep down the hormonal impulses.

"Will I see you tonight?" she asked, not yet having been sated of her need to be with him.

"Depends." He said cryptically.

"On what?" she asked.

"Whether of not you're grounded until you 35." He answered with a grin.

She laughed, "Well me not being able to leave my room, doesn't mean you can't coming in." she countered, both of them remembering the last time she was grounded and their improve smoochies from her bedroom window.

"Get your mother and your duties out of the way first, call me when you know where you stand with them." He told her.

She looked up at him and suddenly remembered the circumstances that brought them together, "Oh crap! The judge! I forgot about him."

Angel winced, he had too. "Oh, right. Ahh…so update Giles about that, I'll come by the library after sunset."

"Will you be ok?" she asked, remembering her dreams of Drusilla killing her now lover.

Sensing her fear for him he nodded and reassured her, "They can't come out during the day either and I doubt the judge would make a move yet, he's still not up to full strength."

She frowned, "Yeah, I guess. You know I was hoping to invite you to dinner tonight." She said looking up at him.

He looked down at her, "Dinner?"

"Yeah, with my mom. I want you to meet her." She said voice full of enthusiasm.

"Buffy, I've met your mother." He said matter of factually.

"Yeah under the guise of college study buddy. I want her to really meet you, that way I can tell her the truth about you." She said hoping to convince him.

"The truth?" he questioned, not thinking _that_ was a great idea.

"Ok, so not the cradle robbing, two-hundred and something year old, creature-of-the-night truth, but the boyfriend part." She clarified.

He couldn't help but smirk at her bluntness. "Why?" he asked, wondering why it was so important he meets her mother.

She looked at him, hazel green eyes peering deeply into his chocolate brown, "I don't want to hide you. I want people to know how much I love you, and I want them to accept you for what you mean to me."

He almost felt tears well in his eyes, but centuries of practice kept them hidden. "What do I mean to you?" he asked nervously.

"Everything." She answered shamelessly.

"I know the feeling." He admitted pulling her into a loving hug.

She smiled and hugged back, "So will you come, at a time and place to be determined?"

"I will." He promised.

She looked over at the clock, she was left precious little time for making it to school before first period, but she didn't care, Angel made her not care about such trivial things when compare to her newly born love life.

"I'll see you later." She promised, not wanting to go but knowing she had to, it was now or never. She pulled away and turned at do just that when Angel caught her shoulder and spun her around. He kissed her full on the lips, sending a bolt of fire down her spine; she eagerly kissed back with the same passion.

After a minute he pulled back, "I love you." He told her. She lit up, "I love you." She answered back, not believing she forgot to tell him that before she left.

Hand in hand he walked her to the outside door, careful to keep away from the morning sun which flooded the hall when he opened the door.

She squeezed his fingers, running her thumb along the ring he wore; he did the same to hers.

"Thank you." He said to her.

She looked up confused. "For what?" she asked.

He smiled, "For giving me a moment of perfect happiness."

She frowned, "Just one?"

He shook his head, grinning, "Alright, for an entire evening and morning of perfect happiness."

She grinned, "That's better. You best get used to having them; we just scratched the surface as far as I'm concerned."

They shared one last quick kiss, and before either of them could cave in to their desires, she back into the light.

The sight of her bathed in the glow of the sun almost made him want to follow her, like a moth to a flame.

She sent him one last brilliant smile, and then jogged off towards home, practically floating as she went.

He watched her disappear from sight, his smile remained for the whole day, so much in fact, he forgot to brood.

...

Better than Joss?


End file.
